User blog:Willofeywa/...on Love, and a regretful absence
Hello everyone, old and new. It has been a while since my last post, and for that I'm sorry. Sorry mostly because of the joy I get from writing, but returning to the keyboard has never felt so good. Thank you for the birthday wishes (you know who you are) and to those new to the site, welcome to my blog. I hope that my time away from the keyboard has not dulled my ability, especially in light of my topic for this blog. Afterall, I'll need all faculties to take on this topic: Love. James Cameron is the master of action they say. Indeed, some call him the father of modern action films. (Does that make Michael Bay the bastard stepchild?) However at his core, his movies are enduring, endearing, and timeless love stories, that touch us in ways few other movies are capable of. Terminator: A tale of proto-apocalyptic robot horror? No. It is the story of love between a stalwart protector and the strong woman destined to save the world. Aliens: Space Marines vs. an alien horde? No. The love between a woman who lost her daughter and the child she wants to protect. The Abyss: Humans meeting their Earth cohabitants? No. A man and a woman realising their love for one another in the midst of a crumbling marriage. Terminator 2: Earth's Savior vs. Liquid-metal Death? No. The story of an intelligent machine learning how to love a son like a father True Lies: Gratuitous Hollywood Action cheese? No. (Okay maybe). The story of a father juggling duty and love for his family. Titanic: *Omitted for being too obvious a love story* Finally, Avatar: Progress vs Nature? No. Love between a man, a woman, and her culture he is unwillingly destroying You see, despite all the action, drama, and visual candy, each of his movies at it's core tells a unique love story that makes us look within ourselves, and realize we each feel love in similar ways, or yearn to feel it when that love is lacking. A poet once said the only thing in life worth having is the love of a good woman. Although a little old fashioned, this phrase sticks with me, because it's true we can be sustained with little else but love in our lives. Indeed, many would say that love is the determining factor for a live well lived, and to some is the very meaning of life itself. I have never been in love, but I love very easily. Many of you whom I have come to know I love very dearly. Love gives us meaning, and I would even see it as concentrated purpose. They say love is blind, but it is not stupid. We choose who we love, by their virtues, and their reflection of our own virtues. Tonight, think about the people in your life that you love. Think about why you love them. It's not a bad thing to think that. Why do we love some people and not others? It's true that too often we become consumed with thoughts of our antagonists, and ignore the postive reflections of our lives that those we love can represent. Think about your loved ones. Give thanks to them for what you love them for, then thank yourself for having those same qualities in yourself to be loved. Irayo Willofeywa 01:48, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts